Mitula Hallwarden
Mitula was born to a large community of minotaurs, rukk, and halflings in the realm of Seiyance. She made friendships easily and often volunteered for tasks to lighten the load of others, particularly these friends. She was an adept speaker as well, deft at handling tense or awkward social situations and able to command the attention of a room with grace. As with all minotaurs with ties to their past, Mitula was taught the five forms of combat of the minotaur warrior tradition. She achieved a high skill in them, but did not place her focus on fighting as much as she did in politics. Mitula met an aasimari priestess (Essifer) in one of the cities of Seiyance (Awara). Essifer had spent a year away from Meridia learning the sights and cultures of the world, and explained her Calling to the young minotaur. Mitula longed to see the same things and have a similar experience, and got leave from her village to go. Mitula and Essifer journeyed for a long while, stopping more often and for longer. The pair ingratiated themselves with the locals everywhere by doing services and mercenary work for them using their skills. Eventually they settled in Meridia for a number of years, actually getting married there. Mitula earned acceptance from the Aasimari, and became one of the most trusted among the resident outsiders, though she was still not regarded the same as the citizens of aasimari blood. She also held a public office for a time, though not one of high rank, as these were forbidden to outsiders. After a time, this began to cause tension between Mitula and Essifer. Essifer, born of this culture and now having found a place within it, wished to remain and live life as a citizen, climbing the political and religious structure of Meridia. Mitula wished to either have full acceptance in the society or else be somewhere else, where she could worship and live in harmony with the culture. The two fought over this, and eventually Mitula left the aasimari isle to seek her fortunes elsewhere. She chose to go to Ordrunn, and live in one of the great cities there. Her connections with the Aasimari politicians on Meridia earned her favor with the political circles of the city, and her reputation as a fighter and negotiator also earned her credit. After some time in Garoth, Mitula became a political advisor to House Grimborn, which had heavy ties to the Academy in Baruuk. She moved to Baruuk to better serve in this position and there she met Adris Bellfist, the two coming into contact much over the politics of the Academy. The old dwarf was difficult to befriend, but Mitula managed after much persistence. When Adris began researching the leyline imbalance, Mitula was one of his early confidants. Adris created his new laboratory organization, and Mitula did volunteer work for them as a negotiator and ambassador to the dwarven houses and (more reluctantly) to the aasimar. Eventually push came to shove, and House Grimborn was among those who demanded that Adris Bellfist turn his attention to the plans of the dwarven nation. Mitula defied the house for the first time, and helped orchestrate the removal of the Makathis lab from under the jurisdiction of the Pact. Now tied to Bellfist’s cause, she employed all her skills where possible, volunteering on away missions and running political errands and rescues. During the latter part of those days, her work was based in Helmfast, where she also quickly gained a positive reputation – enough that the sitting Lord Redhelm commissioned a house to be built for her within the city honoring her. Eventually, Mitula was lost to a rift to the Fire Plane, outside of the city of Baruuk. She and her crew sacrificed their ship and themselves to hold off the elemental invasion and seal the rift, buying Baruuk life until the Conflagration itself. Redhelm and Bellfist made a memorial out of Mitula’s home in memory of this. Category:AR_Lore